futurenyancat2002s_smbx_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ASFNCA Episodes in Season 1
List of ASFNCA Episodes in Season 1 Season 1 Episode 1: Different Switch This was the first episode of ASFNCA, and was the only comic to make use of panels of distorted sizes. The first panel was later used in later episodes as the current panel size. Plot: Future Nyan Cat encounters a bridge while going for a stroll - and it requires switches. He got an exclamation switch, and he presses it, and it doesn't work. He gets a switch block, but instead of actually turning on the blocks, the blocks disappear. To bypass it, FNC used his jetpack. However, at the end, he encounters another set of switches. 'Season 1 Episode 2: FNC in Space' This episode marks the first time that Yoshibrothers is featured in the comic. Plot: FNC is going to outer space. It will be fun for Yoshibrothers to ride on a rocket to space, so he also accompanied FNC. After 10 minutes, they were still in outer space. Then suddenly, the rocket encounters damage, and explodes with the SMW Bomb effect. They land on an unknown planet. Season 1 Episode 3: Delete cookies? This marked the first time that The Adventures of Knux characters are going to appear in the comic. Even The Misadventures of 8bitmushroom was also featured in the second panel. Plot: While FNC is reading The Misadventures of 8bitmushroom, he encounters an internet error and asks him if he wants to delete his internet cookies from the browser. He selected Yes, but Ace interrupts the scene and says "FNC! YOU DELETED MY COOKIES!", although FNC actually deleted internet cookies, but not Ace's cookies. FNC gets worried and says "Oh no! I deleted Ace's cookies!" Season 1 Episode 4: The WTF Moment This made the first appearance of Mr. Spike and Zeus guy, along with the design for the houses of Mr. Spike, KoolKat, and FNC. Plot: Future Nyan Cat wants to see Zeus guy's moves. However, he kicked FNC, and Zeus guy wins. FNC crashes at the front outside of Mr. Spike's house. Mr. Spike comes out and tells FNC if he is okay or not. Season 1 Episode 5: Cat Eater This comic up to Season 1 Episode 9: Stupid Pipe...again was created on a Windows 8 laptop when the creator (FutureNyanCat2002) was in Bay View Hotel in Manila, Philippines. Plot: There's no food for Yoshibrothers and FNC - but Yoshibrothers was hungry. He decided to eat FNC, but FNC says "I'M NOT FOOD!" and was made into a yoshi egg, just like what a Yoshi does in SMW2: Yoshi's Island. Yoshibrothers then runs away. Season 1 Episode 6: Stupid Pipe This marked the first appearance of the new graphical design for Yoshibrothers, which used ChaoticYoshi's yoshi sprites. Plot: FNC enters a blue warp pipe, but accidentally ends up at a lava pit. Yoshibrothers arrives and says that FNC is black, although FNC was burned in ashes. Season 1 Episode 7: Working Machine Plot: FNC makes a machine, and asks Yoshibrothers if he wants to try it with eggs. He plops an egg into the machine, but Yoshibrothers also got sucked in. The machine warns: "Caution! Yoshi Detected" and then as a result, Yoshibrothers got transformed into a baby yoshi. He blames FNC for changing him to a Baby Yoshi. Season 1 Episode 8: Speedy Car This was the first time Yoshibrothers has attempted to use morph elements from Yoshi's Island, although the car morph in the comic is a box, while it is a morph bubble ingame. Plot: Yoshibrothers pulls a car morph cube into his tongue, and then transforms into his car morph transformation. He speeds out of the way. Meanwhile, FNC and Portalmaster are talking to each other and Yoshibrothers slam into them, causing them to *BLIMEY!* out of the way. After that, he hits a yoshi block and transforms back into a Yoshi, and Portalmaster and FNC says "What are you doing to us?". Season 1 Episode 9: Stupid Pipe....again This features FNC falling into Qig's house. There's also a graphical glitch in the last panel - Yoshibrothers was floating 1 pixel higher than the ground. Plot: Yoshibrothers fixes the pipe for FNC, and renames the sign to Knux. However, the pipe was at the top of qig's house ceiling, and FNC falls faster than ever. Valtteri sees FNC falling and FNC yells Valtteri to move out of the way. However, Valtteri did not move, and FNC crashed onto him. Yoshibrothers gets scared. Next, Ace finds out about FNC and decides to call for the other TAoK cast to get him. Yoshibrothers started smoking during the fight at the end. Season 1 Episode 10: Slip n' Slide At the last panel - there's a cameo with Mario, Ankle, Wrist, and Knee looking at Yoshibrothers. Plot: Yoshibrothers gets ready to jump off a cliff to the next, but as he attempts to skid, he was slipping actually. He falls off a cliff and lands in a cave. Mario, Ankle, Wrist, and Knee saw him at the cave. Fun Facts: Fun Fact: Mr. Spike's house from EP4: The WTF Moment was used as a template for FutureNyanCat2002's house, Fluttershy's house, and more in Season 2. Fun Fact 2: Episode 8 was originally to be a comic about Yoshibrothers launching an egg at Toad, but due to a power cut in a hotel, I made Episode 8 about Yoshi being morphed into a car and hitting FNC and PortalMaster along the way.